Ricordati Che Remember That
by Alchery
Summary: It's Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. Naruto comes over to spend time with the teme. But Sasuke has something planned for the two of them. Naruto did NOT see this coming! SasuNaru Yaoi Fluff! I was listening to an Italian song and it inspired me! REVIEW PLEASE!


Allo! =D Al here, celebrating Uchiha Sasuke's birthday! I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on getting it done since I have been away from the story all day. I have been working on it in fragments, so if something is off, please forgive me! Please review too!!!! Thats definate encouragement for me! =D

**Authour's Note:** I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or Sasuke's Birthday. Just own the plot and celebrate! =D

****

* * *

**Ricordati Che - Remember That**

As the suns beams of light shown between the cracks of his bedroom blinds, a hand came out and the blond puff of hair was covered by the bed cover, trying to block our the light. Naruto did not like mornings. But as he began to settle back into a sweet slumber, he suddenly sprang out of bed into a sitting position.

"Sasuke!" The boy exclaimed.

Naruto then jumped out of bed, already starting to rip his bed shirt off as he headed over the bathroom. Today was a special day for Naruto. It was Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke's birthday meant spending time with the Uchiha. Spending time with the Uchiha also meant alone time with him and no crazy Sasuke fan girls, too. Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, that has been the one thing that the two have done every year, for each other's birthdays and among other holidays. Festivals were one thing, the other thing meant holidays and such meant the two of them and the two of them only. That was how it was going to stay.

But today was different. Today, Sasuke was turning twenty. This was a big day for Naruto. Why? Because Sasuke told him he was going to do something special for not only him, but for himself as well. And boy did Naruto want to find out what Sasuke had planned for today! Yeah, normally it was the blond asking the raven what he wanted to do, but this shocked him. A lot.

After getting dressed, eating his cup of ramen and drink from the carton of milk, he brushed his teeth quickly and headed towards the door. He didn't want to be late for this. Sasuke had told him to be there at 12 o'clock. And it was 11:56. The Uchiha was twelve minutes away if he ran. So he jumped roofs to hurry up.

At the Uchiha complex, Sasuke stood out on the porch of his house, waiting for the blond calmly to greet the blond, like he did every time Naruto came over when Sasuke wanted him over. When he was on time and on time only. Sasuke looked through his house window to see the clock inside. It was 12 o'clock, and Naruto was not there. Taking a deep breath and releasing his sigh through his nose, he opened to the door to go inside and wait for the dobe. As he was shutting the door, and nearly closed, too, s shout caught the raven's attention.

"Sasuke-Teme!!! Hold on!!! Don't shut the door!"

And Sasuke, being the hard-headed now man he is, did the one thing he also always did when Naruto pulled something like this.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!"

He shut the door in Naruto's face as stepped in front of the door. Making the blond run into the door with a hard slam, face meeting door.

"Ita…!" The blond muttered as he rubbed his cheek, then holding his face in his hand.

The door finally opened, and Sasuke stood there, leaning on the door, looking down at Naruto.

"You're late." He stated bluntly.

"Bull shit I'm late! You shut the door in my face!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, with a bit of a grin. Opening the door all the way, he stepped out enough to help his friend up. Extending his hand, Naruto grabbed it and hoisted himself to his feet.

Walking inside, Naruto, as far as he thought, didn't see anything out of place. Sasuke's house was always organized, so nothing seemed different. What was Sasuke planning that was for both of them?

"What do you want to do, Sasuke-Teme? We can go to the training grounds and fight like we use to?! Remember, remember?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they always started with a fight over basically nothing."

"And I'd always win, too!"

"No, it ended in a tie. Always did."

"Not all the time, tebbayo!"

Sasuke just looked him like, 'Are you really that stupid?'

"Okay, Okay! Most of the time it was a tie…!" He corrected himself. 'But I won the other fights…!'

"Want to take a walk in the park?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely. Sasuke… Wanted to have a walk… In the park? With Naruto? During the day?

"Well?"

Naruto smiled and jumped at the chance, nodding yes quickly and grabbing the Uchiha by the arm, dragging him out of the house. This was a very rare occasion. No way would Naruto let this chance pass him by!

--

The day went by quick. Quicker then the two boys, well, young men had realized. All day long, everything went perfect. No fan girls came by to glomp onto the Uchiha. Just a peaceful day in the park, talking, walking, have a snack of Yakatori for lunch, and just enjoying each others company. Night came quickly as well, and the two ninja began to head back to the Uchiha complex.

"Have you eaten?" Sasuke asked as they walked onto the porch, pulling out his house keys.

"No, I was hopping after we do what ever it is I would go to Ichikaru's, do you wanna-?"

"I made dinner before we left, actually." He stated quickly as he opened the door, letting the blond inside.

"Oh… Then, why-?"

"Your going to eat something that is not ramen for once, so I took the liberty of making something early in advanced for tonight."

"Oh! Thank you, Sasuke-Teme!" The blond said with his fox grin, rubbing the back of his head. A sudden rumble from each of the boys stomachs were heard, both blushing slightly. "Do ya… Want to eat now, maybe?"

"Hn." Was the reply, and both boys headed for the kitchen.

Naruto sat down at the dinner table and waited for Sasuke to serve the food, since he was already in the kitchen. And as Sasuke sat down at the table and began eating with the blond, Naruto asked the question he had been wanting to ask all day.

"You said you had something that was for you and me?"

Sasuke stopped eating, while Naruto stuffed his mouth.

"What was it? Was it the park? Cause I really enjoyed it, tebbayo!"

"Naruto…"

"I really didn't think we would be there all day, but we were!"

"Naruto."

"And I guess we don't talk as much as I thought we did! So that was awesome to do! Not to mention-!"

"Naruto!"

The blond, finally stopped his rambling, and looked across the table, mouth agape, to see Sasuke out of his seat, hands on the table. Naruto was beginning to think he suddenly said something wrong.

"Sasuke…?"

A sigh escaped the raven's mouth and he began to walk over to the puzzled blond kitsune. Sasuke just stood there for a while, before Naruto said Sasuke's name.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, finally looking at Naruto instead of the floor. "I…" He didn't know how to approach the subject. Just blurt it out? Lead him to the couch?

Let him guess? Or just… That's it! Just do it!

Sasuke looked at Naruto determinedly, placing his hands on his friends shoulders. Naruto was a little scared, and did not know what to make of what was going on.

"Sasuke…?!-"

"Naruto, we have been friends for a long time and I don't know about how you feel-"

"-What do you mean 'about how I feel'?-"

"-Will you marry me?"

It was then everything came to a screeching halt. Naruto's eyes widened like never before, mouth agape, and staring at his friend.

Sasuke stood there blushing slightly, but he knew there was no turning back from what he said. He just stared at those incredibly shocked, but still splendid blue eyes, waiting for something-some kind of reply.

More silence came, and it sliced the air like feeling the pain a sword cutting off ones head by the enemy.

"…What did you say…?"

Sasuke got down and his knees, taking tanned hands into hands white as porcelain. For once, Sasuke was going to beg. A Uchiha, beg. But he was begging for something that meant more then just his life as a living being, but he was begging for something that meant his life with the person he loved, the person most special to him. He didn't want to lose it. He wanted to be greedy and have his teammate all to himself. To make Sai realize that in no way, no how will he ever touch the blond.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for once, I am begging you to please say yes. Please Naruto. Will you marry me, Uchiha Sasuke, and become a Uchiha." He said looking up, now, he was determined to get a yes from him.

"But… I'm a guy…" Naruto said quietly.

"That doesn't matter."

"You have always talked about you wanting to have a family…"

"You would be my family and you're all I need."

"What about kids, Sasuke-Teme? You need them to restore your clan."

"I know. I plan on asking the Hokage on just how I could still have kids and be with you. Maybe… You and I could have kids." Sasuke quieted down a tone.

"Sasuke…" Said the blond, as he placed his hand on the raven locks. Sasuke didn't want to look up at Naruto. He felt his heart begin to sink. How could he be so stupid? But suddenly, he felt the hand come off his head and felt arms rap around his neck, face burying in the crook of his neck. Naruto was leaning down, and hugging him. And he felt his shirt begin to become moist, slight trembling came from the hugger. "Alright… I will."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart and breathing hitch. Naruto…? Said…?

"You mean… Yes?" Sasuke said slowly and quietly. A slight nodding was felt, the head leaving the crook and two water blue eyes looked into onyx eyes. Naruto was smiling; and that made the raven's heart flutter.

"Yes."

Sasuke stood up - Naruto following suit - and grabbed the ring that was in his pocket. Opening the box, he got the ring out, setting it on the table and putting the ring on the Uzumaki's finger.

"I love you Naruto. Remember that. I do. I wouldn't have pulled something like this - EVER - if it was a joke."

"Sasuke…" And The raven closed the space between them. When they finally broke apart from the gentle kiss, Naruto smiled, tears beginning to run down his face. "I love you, too. You remember that to, teme."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Heh, dobe." Kissing the blond again, never wanting to let the moment go, not wanting to let Naruto go, fearing that he would lose what he had just gained.


End file.
